This invention relates to a spooler for use in an unmanned aerial vehicle system.
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are vehicles that are controlled autonomously by onboard or remote computer, remotely by a human operator, or a mixture of the two. Use of such vehicles is becoming increasingly common in both military and civilian airspaces.